The misadventure of Clint Barton
by Nox3406
Summary: Like any other day it started with coffee.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic. I'm a bit nervous** **actually** **, I'm not a native writer so there will probably be mistakes. I hope you still like it.**

* * *

It started like any other day, with coffee.

He was holding the coffeepot close to his chest when he tripped over something.

"What the fudge," Clint yelled when he saw something ran past him. Falling painfully on the ground. Which hurt because he just came home last night from medical, where he was held captive because of a bullet wound in his arm (This is but a scratch!" "No Clint you have a hole in your arm and you are bleeding, go to medical")

He looked up when he heard Phil walk in. "What happened," asked Phil holding his own steaming cup of coffee which reminded him.

"Aw coffee no, I'm really not awake enough for this," said Clint looking mournfully at his spilled coffee. Rubbing his backside and trying not to step in his coffee. He looked at Phil with a disappointed face and asked in surprise "When did you get here".

"A few second ago, didn't you hear me get in?" asked Phil with a doubtful look on his face as he sipped his coffee. Clint looked wantonly at the coffee and made grabby hands. Phil the good boyfriend that he is handed the coffee over to Clint, who immediately drank the whole cup.

"No, I hadn't had my coffee yet. And my ears hurt, so I didn't have my hearing aids in," Clint said looking around. "Did you see that"

"See what?" Phil asked in confusion and glanced around to see if he saw anything. "Did you take your antibiotics" he asked putting his hand on Clint's forehead feeling for warmth.

"Yes!" waving his hand at Phil he went to the kitchen to grab the bottle at the counter, and waving it at Phil. Who rolled his eyes and went to the couch to watch a recorded episode of supper nanny.

Clint stuck his tongue out behind Phil his back.

"Don't think I didn't see that," yelled Phil

Clint gave a glance around and shrugged, thinking he must have imagined it.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't to bad. Tips are not expected but always appreciated. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Clint looked up from where he was making a bowl of coco puffs, when he thought he saw a shadow running past. "What?" he asked himself and went to investigate leaving his bowl of milk behind, not yet putting the puffs in ("But Phil I hate it when the puffs get all soggy." "Clint food is food, just eat it. I'm already not supposed to bring this to medical, be grateful").

He looked around the Corner and walked a bit further. He heard Phil stills watching Supernanny ("This is very educational Clint; do you know how many times this has come in handy working with stark?") and looked in to his room but saw nothing.

Suddenly he heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran to where the sound came from. His bowl of milk was on the ground with the coco puffs all over the place. "Aww breakfast no" Clint said looking at what was left over of his food.

"Did you fall down again" yelled Phil from the couch, still engrossed in the program of naughty children. "What! I never fall down, I gracefully decent down" yelled Clint back, a little insulted. He went to clean the mess on the floor thinking he probably left the bowl to close to the edge.

A little while later

Clint was lounging on the couch when he got a message from Steve. "For everyone who forgot that the team training is today (Cough, Barton, Cough, Stark) assemble," Clint read out loud looking at his phone. "Oh, that was today," he said surprised and a little confused. Looking up at Phil he asked, "Want to come and watch, considering I can't train yet" "Only if you take your painkillers" Phil was looking serious at Clint. "But they make me feel weird" Clint whined with puppy dog eyes because he didn't like taking them. "Yes, they are supposed to do that," drawled Phil dryly with a small smile on his face holding two pills. "Fine," Clint said begrudgingly and took them before swallowed them dry.

At the avenger's tower

You know the feeling you get when you are the last one chosen in school, when there are only two people left and even when you're better at the game you're still the last one. That the feeling Clint has right now. Sitting on the side lines watching Stark get beaten by Natasha ("I can beat everyone here, even without suit!" "Wanna bet stark?" "Oops") Steve and Thor tearing the reinforced punching bags and Bruce meditating with a nice cup of tea by his side.

"You know Phil I can still" "No Clint" "Aww but Phillll" "No" "…. Fine"

"If you would have worn the body armor I designed Legolas, you would have been fine" said Tony breathlessly from the ground where Natasha has her legs wrapped around his neck. Clint looked at him and snapped "No! How many times do I have to say that?" Natasha released Tony and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Tony looked a little taken aback and hurt and Clint realized that it came out a little too harsh. "Sigh, sorry Tony that came out wrong. It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, it's just If I wore armor my aim would be off," Clint said to Tony looking apologetic.

"Ooooh, a challenge then. A body armor that has to be flexible and strong," muttered Tony looking thoughtfully. "Brucey!" yelled Tony at Bruce who was still meditating. "Yes Tony" Bruce replied with his eyes still closed. "We got science to do," and with that dragged Bruce with him to his lab.

Phil, Natasha and Clint just looked at each other and shrugged.

Steve came over and asked in a confused voice "what just happened".

In perfect synchronization they replied, "Bruce got kidnapped by Stark" and then walked away.

Steve just shook his head and followed them out muttering, "Some team training this is".

Thor with his hand stuck in the punching bag looked around and asked in the silence, "where is everyone?"

House Barton/Coulson

Clint just opened the door and immediately felt that something was off in the house. Not just because Phil had to go away on a mission minutes earlier ("The baby agents can't go alone Barton" "But Phiiiiillllll" "No Barton" "Fine") or because it was creepily dark inside (pfffft, me sacred of a little darkness don't be ridiculous" "Than why are my fingers not getting enough blood" "….no reason").

Putting on the lights, he saw a trail of stuff coming out of the kitchen. He went over and saw that all the cupboards were wide open with all the food, pans and pots were sown all over the pace.

"Aww haunted house no"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Aww, haunted house no"

He looked around to see if he saw anything suspicious. It had already been a shit day and now it was only got worse. But first thing first cleaning ("Yay").

It was late by the time he finished cleaning, and Clint was in a bad mood. First because Phil left for work, second because he was tired and in pain and third was just because he can. ("No wait that are four reasons, oh well")

"Nooo, I already went grocery shopping yesterday," whined Clint in the silence of his apartment when he realized there was nothing eatable left. "Ugh, now I have to go again tomorrow."

"Today, sucked. I'm goin' to bed"

Walking to his and Phil's room Clint let himself fall onto the bed not even bothering to change his clothes, only taking out his hearing aids before falling asleep.

* * *

In the shadows a small figure was watching the human fall on the bed before disappearing out of the door.

* * *

The next day.

He woke up with a dry mouth and a throbbing arm. "Oh shoot, forgot the pain meds. Phil will kill me if he finds out" He got up to get himself a glass of water with and took some painkillers.

When his mouth was less dry, and his hearing aids were in, he sleepily went to make himself some coffee. Because as everyone knows coffee is the most important meal of the day ("No Clint, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And coffee is not a meal"). When he realized that there was no coffee left, because everything was thrown over the ground the day before.

Not really awake enough, he just stood there starring at the coffee pot as if it was the one that did it. Still, not awake enough, it occurred to Clint to check his phone for messages. He went to find his Phone before realizing it was in his pocket. There were indeed two unread messages.

( _ **22:00, Phil:** Clint take your pills. I will find out if you didn't take them._)

"Oops," Clint muttered hoping that Phil would never find out before reading the next text.

( _ **01:00, Tony:** Yo Birdbrain, I finished the new prototype body Armour. Get over here and try it!_)

"Really Tony at one am?"

Putting his phone back in his pocket and looking around in the empty kitchen Clint said in a disgusted but determined voice "first thing fist, shopping".

* * *

You probably already know this, you know when you have your hands full of stuff and your phone starts ringing. Right? You know that feeling? And even though it's almost impossible to get to your phone, you still try get it out of your pocket to answer it. You probably look ridiculous by juggling your bags on one shoulder and one hand to get the other hand free, or you put your phone between you shoulder and head walking awkwardly with you head tilted.

Well, Clint is feeling all kinds of ridiculous when his phone starts to ring in the middle of looking at some avenger's toys (And considering buying the Nerf bow) with Tony's ring-tone that he keeps changing to the sounds of bird chirping. He startles and with his hands full of groceries he answers.

"Be quick Tony I'm a little busy right now"

"Is that the thanks I get from the person I am currently making an awesome body armour for?"

"Yes Tony, now what do you want?"

"Well, you know I was thinking. We're a team, right? So, I've got Brucey and Steve already living here at the tower, Natasha comes and goes. But I don't see you or agent here. So, I prepared you and agent a floor, because we are a team. And I wanted to know when you're moving in." Tony rushed out, almost in one breath.

"What! When did I say I was moving to the tower?"

"…...never?"

"Tony I'm hanging up"

"Wait but…..."

Clint sighed closed his phone and put it in his pocket still trying to juggle his groceries. Hailing a cab, he went home.

* * *

House Barton/Coulson

Getting inside his apartment and putting the groceries on the counter in the kitchen, Clint went to make his coffee. Placing everything in the right place in the meantime.

Not really having any plans today Clint was thinking of just watch dogcops all day. Stretching his arms above his head and cracking back, he took his coffee that just finished and went to the living room. Walking to his couch he noticed something peculiar.

Looking at his soft and very nice couch he noticed that the front and sides were all torn up. There were deep claw marks and scratches all over the couch with the stuffing coming out.

"Aw, couch no"

* * *

 **This was the third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and tips are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Aw, couch no"

Looking closely at the couch Clint murmured to himself "claw marks?".

"First a shadow, then all my food is thrown around and now this? Man, I have the worst luck"

Sighing Clint went and started cleaning.

Getting his broom and dustpan, he went to his couch. Sweeping all the stuffing from the couch off the floor, he noticed a little white thing between the stuffing. "Huh". Setting the cleaning equipment down on the ground he picked it up and held it between his fingers. Looking closely at it, he saw that it was a nail that was left behind. "A cat's nail? How in the world did a cat get in here"?

Looking around he realized that it explained so much, ("first it tripped me, then it knocked down my kitchen stuff and then clawed up my furniture. Of course, it was a cat").

"A cat, why is it always a cat," whined Clint. "Dogs I get but cats are evil little planners, they will stare into your soul to try to destroy it"

Thinking about it he probably should find the cat before it destroyed his soul. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, where are you?" Clint called out. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty".

"This was never going to work." He thought to himself. ("How to catch a cat…., ooh the internet will probably help")

Going to his laptop he looked up /how to catch a cat/. "Ah, a trap of course. Wait, fifty dollars! No way I'm going to pay that much for such a simple trap."

Getting his phone out he called Tony.

"Hey Birdbrain, what are you calling me for"

"Tony do you have a trap for a cat?"

"What? No of course not, why would I have that?"

"I don't know, just because? Anyway, there is a cat in my apartment and I need to catch it, but traps are expensive"

"How did it get in your apartment?"

"I don't know, it just did. But I need to find a way to catch it, it ruined my couch."

"You know, if you would just come and live at the tower you wouldn't have this problem"

"Tony, I don't want to live in the tower, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Never mind. I'm going to build a trap for you, one hour and you can come and collect it."

"Thanks Tony, see you soon"

Closing the phone Clint went to clean the couch further. After cleaning he realized that he must buy another couch, not in the mood to go shopping again he ordered the same one online. ("Ah, the wonders of online shopping.") About an hour had past, so he got up and went to collect his Stark made cat trap.

* * *

Avenger's tower

Stepping inside the lift he was greeted by Jarvis.

"Good evening agent Barton" He heard the robotic voice say.

Smiling Clint answered back in a cheeky voice "Hey Jarvis how is it hanging".

"From the ceiling" answered Jarvis dryly.

Clint laughed, "I love it when you get all sassy with me Jarvis"

"I aim to please"

Still smiling from ear to ear Clint got off the elevator into Tony's and Bruce's lab.

Spotting Tony he walked over to him.

Seeing him deep in concentration and missing his arrival he decided to mess with him. Stealthily he sneaked over to him and when he was close yelled "boo!" in a very loud voice.

Jerking back Tony turned around and fell backward with a curse. "Jesus! You scared crap out of me," he said with his hands on his chest. "Jarvis why didn't you warn me," asked Tony slightly out of breath.

"Protocol indicates that in case of danger or otherwise unknown situations I should not get you out of -you're thinking head space-. I did not sense any danger from agent Barton or otherwise," said Jarvis in an amused but dry voice.

"Jarvis!" yelled Tony in mock outrage. "You have betrayed me and taken agent feathers side, how could you?"

"Very easy Sir"

Looking at Clint and waving his hand at the ceiling Tony said to him, "You see what you did there, this is all your fault. I should never have introduced you". Still pouting he went and to sit on his chair.

Laughing Clint went to follow him. "You just have to treat him better".

"Yea, Yea," waved tony with mirth in his eyes. "So, feathers I heard you had a cat problem." He said in an amused voice as he spun around in his chair.

"Yep, and I want to catch it before it does more damage to my apartment."

"Alright" looking at his desk were a cage was standing Tony explained, "This here is a motion sensor cage, you place some food in the back, wait till the little beast is inside and touching the food and snap you caught the thing." Looking at Clint he said, "It isn't weight triggered, so it shouldn't matter what size the cat is".

"Man, thanks Tony. Even if I don't always sound appreciative, I do appreciate it what you do for me," Clint said seriously looking Tony in the eye.

Looking a little flustered like he didn't know what to say Tony Just waved his hand and shooed him out of the lab saying he had more important science stuff to do.

Laughing Clint went home with his new cat cage under his arm.

* * *

House Barton/Coulson

Setting the trap ready with some tuna in the back Clint looked at the time. It wasn't that late just past ten o'clock, but he was tired and in pain from all the cleaning and shopping. Plus, if he slept earlier it would seem like Phil was home quicker. He was also curious if the cat would take the bait.

Not really wanting to but having promised he took his pain killers and after taking out his hearing aids he went to bed early.

* * *

The next day

Waking up was never fun, but waking up from a very nice dream with his boyfriend and not waking up next to him was just cruel. "Stupid brain, making me think he was here next to me," mumbled Clint blinking his eyes open and yawing he drew his covers back and went to get up. Putting his hearing aids in he immediately heard a shrill sound coming from the kitchen.

Getting up and shuffling to the kitchen he went to find out what was making such a horrible noise.

Looking through the door opening it was immediately apparent that the noise came from the cage that was broken with the sensor hanging on by a threat. Walking over and looking closely he noticed that the food he put in the cage was gone.

"Aw, cage no"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to make longer chapters but it's quite difficult. Comments and tips are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know when your busy and you've got school and important things to do. And you started something you know you can't finish, but you still want to do it. And then forgetting you even started... Yeah that happened.**  
 **I'll try to finish it soon!**

* * *

"Aw, cage no"

Looking at the dangeling wire of the cage Clint began to wonder. The last battle they had where he was injured they fought genetically modified animals. From mice to tigers, who were stronger faster and smarter. Could it be? Was one here?

'Oh please don't let there be a rabbit mutant be here" Clint muttered as he went to shut the sound off. "Of course it would follow me, it's probably planning world domination"

Clint sight, he should probably call phil. Getting his phone he dialled his (Boyfriend? Significant other) partner. (Why? Because Phil is awesome, that's why)

"Coulson speaking"

"Didn't you look at who was calling, Phil? It could have been a weird stalker!"

"I'm already talking to one," Phil replied dryly.

"Why Phil, I'm hurt you would think that" replied Clint dramatically.

"Yes yes, I hurt you delicate feelings. Was there something you wanted?"

"Wellllllllllll, you know the last battle? Where I was injured because of those lovely creatures. There is a small possibility that one may have followed me, with a possibility that it is in our home. And it may have broken the cage tony made for it…"

"Clint?" asked Phil in a quiet tone. "Did you just tell me that there is a genetically modified weapon in our home? Because if so….."

"Well, weapon is such a big word. I mean haha weapon, right?" Clint replied in a nervous tone. (Darn it Clint! No nervous laughing)

"Clint….."

"Ok ok! I'm not even sure it is one of them"

"Clint, it broke into our apartment and destroyed a Stark made cage. What do you think?"

"It also stole the food in the cage….."

"Sign, leave the apartment Clint. I will handle it"

"What! Where would I go? I don't wanna go to a hotel!" whined Clint. ("Clint you've slept somewhere worse" "I don't like hotels ok, don't judge")

"Well, Stark has an open offer right?"

"But, But Phiilllllll"

"Clint, just go"

"Ugh, fine"

Closing his phone he looked at it. "To call or not to call, that's the question". Deciding he has to sleep somewhere he began to call Tony.

"Hey Bird brain, finality calling to try out the new armour?" He heard Tony yell over his music.

"No, not really. I may have to ask one favour? And maybe I have to tell you something"

"Ooh mysterious. Do you need another cage? Did the cat have kittens? If so take picture!"

"Well…. It has to do something with the cage, but not really in a good way"

"What do you mean, not in a good way? Stark products are always in a good way!"

"It may have been broken…."

"Broken….?"

"Yeah"

"You broke my cage? My cage?"

"Well I didn't break it. The cat did"

"The cat broke my hand made cage? Yeah Right, what did you do with it?"

"Remember our last battle?"

"Ah…"

"Yeah"

*cough* "well what was the favour?"

"I kinda need a place to stay, for when this mess is over"

"Pffff, you call that a favour? Your room is already furnished, you can always come here"

"Man, thanks Tony. I will see you soon"

"See ya"

Closing his phone he went up to get a few of his belongings. Considering the rooms are already furnished, it isn't a lot. Getting his bag he went out the door leaving his home behind.

* * *

The Livingroom

Eyes narrowed and followed the human as he went out the door. Its body making no sound as it followed the scent the human left behind.

* * *

Avenger's tower

Stepping inside the lift he was greeted by Jarvis.

"Good morning agent Barton" He heard the robotic voice say.

Tired and missing his usual morning coffee Clint answered back in a zombie like voice. "Cofffeeeeeeee"

"Sir has informed me of your troubling satiation. I had anticipated sir wouldn't have had his morning coffee. I prepared sirs coffee in the main kitchen" Jarvis replied.

Arriving at the main kitchen Clint answered "You Jarvis, are my favorite. Screw everybody else"

"As much as I appreciate your sentiment sir. I think master Coulson would not appreciate it"

"Yeah you're probably right"

Making a beeline to the kitchen Clint went straight to the coffee all the way not noticing everything else. Grabbing the pot of perfectly hot coffee he drank straight from it, not bothering to grab a mug. Hugging the coffee close to his chest as if it was trying to escape he went to sit at the kitchen table.

Finally noticing eyes on him he looked up to see Tony, Steve and Bruce al watching him with bemused eyes.

"Uh… hi?"

* * *

 **Tip are Always welcome!**  
 **See ya soon ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Hey! I'm not dead yet. I had my final exam so I'm finally done with school got my diploma and everything.  
I immediately began to work fulltime, so I have been very busy. I will try to update this regularly, but you know how it is...

* * *

Of to the story!

"Uh… hi?" Said Clint awkwardly looking between them, still hugging the coffee pot.

"Hi Clint" all three said together.

"Are you well Clint" asked Bruce holding the newspaper of today down and sipping his cup of tea.

"What! Oh Yes I'm fine, nothing's wrong, why are you asking? He answered back. Shaking his Head side to side, clinging the coffee pot closer.

"Uh… because you're looking kinda stressed there, Legolas" Tony said absentmindedly tinkering with his new robot. ("you don't need more robots Tony, you already have enough". "Gasp! How dare you insinuate that there are enough robots. There will never be enough!)

"Well there is the problem of a mutated cat stalking me! I mean why would I be stressed for being forced out of my own home. Nothing wrong with that!" Puffs Clint angrily. He realized it wasn't anybody's fault, but just thinking of his home made him sad. It is one of his first homes that he wasn't forced to leave yet. The last home he had had been with the circus before Swordsman betrayed him.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Clint apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping Tony, I'm just angry that I can't go home."

Tony locked eyes with him with an understanding not many people have and just smiled with a nod.

Steve looked at Clint with a confused face and stopped eating. "What do you mean you can't go home?"

"Well do you remember how I was injured?"

Looking incredulous Steve replied "how could I forget! You were Swiped right out of the sky by one of those things"

"It may be a possibility that one of them has followed me home" he said mumbling rubbing his neck and looking sheepish.

Steve snorted and then turned on Clint with a mock-serious expression. "You didn't feed it did you?"

Clint made a fake affronted huff. "I would never do that! How could you even say that?!"

"That time in Egypt" "That wasn't my fault!" "When we were cleaning up in Texas" "Hey! Can you blame me?" "And don't we forget Budapest" "You And I remember Budapest very differently Nat"

"Ok ok we get it, thank you" sighing Clint went over to the couch and let himself fall in. Giving a sad look to Steve.

Without asking Steve stood up and went to the stove. "Are pancakes alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you Steve. You are the best!"

"Yeah yeah"

Drinking the last bit of coffee out of the coffeepot Clint answered Steve's question. "No I didn't feed one of those mutants no matter how cute they were. I first taught it was just a cat, but when I went to trap it, it broke free of a Stark made cadge"

"hmmm ok, I believe you" giving Clint his pancakes, he went to sit opposite of him. "What is your plan to fix it?"

Looking thoughtful he wipes the crumbs on his mouth with his sleeve and setting his plate aside. "Coulson said he will take care of it, but who knows how long that will take"

Steve smiled at him with unrest eyes. "Well I hope the problem will be over soon, but in the meantime this will be a good bonding exercise for the team" he looked at the team.

"Oh nononono, my house will not be used in this manner. This is a multi million dollar mansion, not some team bonding building." Tony said waving his hands dramatically from his seat. "Besides Thor isn't here, so we can't really bond right? Right?" looking at Bruce imploringly, who expertly ignored him.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean Thor isn't here?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you already? He went home to Asgard because of royal reasons" rolling his eyes as he stole some of Bruce's breakfast.

Looking down Steve walked away mumbling "I thought I was the team leader?"

They all watched their team leader walking away talking to himself.

Shaking his head Tony looked at Clint. "Come with me I will show you your room"

Together they walked away. Leaving Bruce with his cup of tea.

* * *

Clint's room

You know the feeling of getting something in emotional, something special? You feel a sort of pressure in your chest and you don't know what to say to the person giving you that emotional thing?

Well Clint is feeling that now as he looked at his room. You can't even say it's a room because it has more than one room. He had a large living room with a comfortable looking couch with big cushions. It had a big plasma television with shelves full of movies. The kitchen has everything that he would ever need. With a big master bedroom beautifully painted a deep purple color.

"I know it's nothing special, but you could always change it if you want" Tony said as he nervously wrung his hands, but trying not to show how nervous he is.

Setting his bag down and looking around the room in awe Clint replied with a happy smile on his face. "No Tony, this is great I love it thank you" as he clapped Tony on the shoulder.

Looking red in the face and averting his eyes. "Well great! If you need me, don't call because I'm busy" he fled the room as quickly as he could. "Bye!"

"Bye" Clint called after him, but he was already gone.

Looking around the room he decided that he could take a little nap before he would be a function adult. Walking to his bedroom he let himself fall down not bothering with his hearing aids. Laying atop of his covers he thought before he fell asleep that he should call Coulson to take some stuff out of his apartment he couldn't bring with him.

* * *

Outside avengers tower

A creature as black as the night looked up at the tower and disappeared in the wind.

* * *

Clint's bedroom

Waking up is never fun as we all know but waking up with ear aches are worse, especially when you have a stupid phone blaring at you.

Glaring at his phone he went up to answer it seeing as it was Coulson.

"Hello my flour weapon using ninja"

"…. Don't ever call me that again."

"Aw, but Phil, that is totally you." "…"

"Fine, fine. Now are calling me to say that you caught the monstrosity?"

"No, I'm calling because I want to inform you that our agents have found the residue the mutants left behind in the apartment. Because of this we asked Bruce to run some tests on you to see if there is no lasting effect on you."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"It is?"

"Yes…"

"Ah"

"I'm hanging up now"

* * *

"Ok Clint I looked at your test result and I see no indication that you have been affected by the residue. I still want to monitor you for eventual side effects, but that is about it for you" said Bruce as he looked at the test results before him.

Hopping of the table as fast as he could and waving at Bruce Clint left the lab. Looking at his phone he noticed a message from Tony. "Hey feathers, if you have the lime go to the twelfth floor" "Huh, not suspicions at all" Clint mumbled as he walked the elevator.

The moment he stepped out he heard loud sirens blaring.

"Avengers assemble, there has been a break in, I repeat there has been a break in"

He looked around the brand-new high tech archery range with disappointment.

"Aw, sirens no"

* * *

Tip are Always welcome!

See ya \ (•◡•) /


End file.
